A perennial problem facing pet owners is the sanitary handling and disposal of their pets' excrement. Public health regulations now universally require pet owners to thoroughly clean up and safely dispose of their animals' droppings, but the methods commonly employed are often extremely unsanitary. Even when disposal bags are used to collect and store the waste, the manual handling of such bags exposes the pet owner, as well as those they come into contact with, to biological hazards. Moreover, such pet waste disposal bags are typically mixed with household refuse for disposal without any treatment of their pathogen content whatsoever, thereby endangering public health.
Consequently, there is a great unfulfilled need for a standardized sanitary procedure for handling and disposing of pet waste and for a complete kit to implement that procedure. Providing such a kit and the method of its use is the principal objective of the present invention.